As exercising has become more popular, there are more and more different types of exercise devices on the market to meet the needs and desires of individuals. For example, exercise devices can range from small portable devices to large fixed structures and also can be designed to exercise a specific body part or provide the user with an entire body workout.
Many of these systems provide satisfactory results; however, they also have associated disadvantages including size, bulkiness, and limitations on the number and variety of exercises possible. Further, the devices can be very expensive and complex to assemble and use. In clinical and in home settings, it is often not desirous to occupy a room with large exercise equipment.
There is therefore a need for an exercise device that can be easily customizable and attached and secured to any number of different support members, including a piece of exercise equipment or a body part, thereby offering the user not only the ability to use the exercise equipment but also perform physical toning exercises and the like at the same location and in some instances at the same time. The exercise devices of the present invention provide a solution to this need.